M2 (game developer)
| founder = | defunct = | location_city = Tokyo | location_country = Japan | location = | locations = | area_served = Worldwide | key_people = | industry = Video game | products = Video Games | services = | revenue = | operating_income = | net_income = | aum = | assets = | equity = | owner = | num_employees = | parent = | divisions = | subsid = | homepage = | footnotes = | intl = }} |lead=yes}} is a Japanese video game developer and publisher, best known for handling emulation of re-released games, such as some Sega Ages titles, Virtual Console titles for Nintendo systems and the 3D Classics series for the Nintendo 3DS. M2 has spent much of their recent time working for Konami, creating not only arcade compilations, but also an entirely new set of games for WiiWare under the ReBirth moniker. Gameography Publisher in round brackets Arcade *''Fantasy Zone II: The Tears of Opa-Opa'' (System 16 remake)'' (Sega) *''Skullgirls: 2nd Encore'' Dedicated Console * Sega Genesis Mini (Sega) * TurboGrafx-16 Mini (Konami) Dreamcast *''First Kiss Story II'' (Broccoli) *''Sakura Taisen'' (Sega) Game Gear * Gunstar Heroes (Sega) Mega Drive/Genesis *''Darius'' (Taito) *''Gauntlet IV'' (Tengen) *''Tetris'' (Sega) Mobile * Ahoge Chanbara Nintendo DS * Konami Classics Series: Arcade Hits (Konami) * Namco Museum DS (Namco Bandai) Nintendo 3DS * Virtual Console – Game Gear (Sega) 3D Classics * 3D After Burner II (Sega) * 3D Altered Beast (Sega) * 3D Ecco the Dolphin (Sega) * 3D Fantasy Zone (Sega) * 3D Fantasy Zone II W (Sega) * 3D Galaxy Force II (Sega) * 3D Gunstar Heroes (Sega) * 3D Out Run (Sega) * 3D Power Drift (Sega) * 3D Puyo Puyo 2 (Sega) * 3D Shinobi III: Return of the Ninja Master (Sega) * 3D Sonic the Hedgehog (Sega) * 3D Sonic the Hedgehog 2 (Sega) * 3D Space Harrier (Sega) * 3D Streets of Rage (Sega) * 3D Streets of Rage 2 (Sega) * 3D Super Hang-On (Sega) * 3D Thunder Blade (Sega) * Sega 3D Fukkoku Archives (Sega) *''Sega 3D Classics Collection'' (Sega) * Sega 3D Fukkoku Archives 1 & 2 Double Pack (Sega) * Sega 3D Fukkoku Archives 3: Final Stage (Sega) * Sega 3D Fukkoku Archives Triple Pack (Sega) Nintendo Switch *''Mega Man X Legacy Collection'' (partial) (Capcom) *''Darius Cozmic Collection'' (Taito) * Collection of Mana (Square Enix) * Castlevania Anniversary Collection (Konami) *''Contra Anniversary Collection'' (Konami) Sega Ages * Sega Ages Sonic the Hedgehog (Sega) * Sega Ages Thunder Force IV (Technosoft) * Sega Ages Phantasy Star (Sega) * Sega Ages Outrun (Sega) * Sega Ages Gain Ground (Sega) * Sega Ages Alex Kidd in Miracle World (Sega) * Sega Ages Puyo Puyo (Sega) * Sega Ages Virtua Racing (Sega) * Sega Ages Wonder Boy in Monster Land (Sega) *''Sega Ages Space Harrier'' (Sega) PC * Sakura Taisen (Sega) *''Mega Man X Legacy Collection'' (partial) (Capcom) * Castlevania Anniversary Collection (Konami) *''Contra Anniversary Collection'' (Konami) PlayStation *''Doki Doki Poyacchio'' (Media Rings) PlayStation 2 * Oretachi Game Center Zoku: Yie Ar Kung-Fu * Sega Ages 2500 Series Vol. 20: Space Harrier II: Space Harrier Complete Collection (Sega) * Sega Ages 2500 Series Vol. 21: SDI & Quartet: Sega System 16 Collection (Sega) * Sega Ages 2500 Series Vol. 24: Last Bronx: Toukyou Bangaichi (Sega) * Sega Ages 2500 Series Vol. 25: Gunstar Heroes: Treasure Box (Sega) * Sega Ages 2500 Series Vol. 28: Tetris Collection (Sega) * Sega Ages 2500 Series Vol. 29: Monster World Complete Collection (Sega) * Sega Ages 2500 Series Vol. 30: Galaxy Force II: Special Extended Edition (Sega) * Sega Ages 2500 Series Vol. 31: Dennou Senki Virtual On (Sega) * Sega Ages 2500 Series Vol. 32: Phantasy Star Complete Collection (Sega) * Sega Ages 2500 Series Vol. 33: Fantasy Zone Complete Collection (Sega) * Sega Rally 2006 (Sega) PlayStation 3 * NEOGEO Station (SNKPlaymore) * Capcom Arcade Cabinet (Capcom) *''Castle of Illusion Starring Mickey Mouse (Pre-Order Bonus Sega Genesis/MD Version)'' (Sega) [[Sega Ages|'Sega Vintage Collection']] *''ToeJam & Earl'' (Sega) *''ToeJam & Earl in Panic on Funkotron'' (Sega) *''Wonder Boy in Monster Land'' (Sega) *''Wonder Boy in Monster World'' (Sega) *''Monster World IV'' (Sega) *''Alex Kidd in Miracle World'' (Sega) *''Revenge of Shinobi'' (Sega) *''Super Hang-On'' (Sega) PlayStation 4 * Dangun Feveron * Battle Garegga Rev.2016 * Sorcer Striker * Ketsui: Kizuna Jigoku Tachi *''Mega Man X Legacy Collection'' (partial) (Capcom) * Castlevania Anniversary Collection (Konami) *''Contra Anniversary Collection'' (Konami) *''Yakuza 0'' (Retro Minigames) (Sega) *''Yakuza 6: The Song of Life'' (Retro Minigames) (Sega) PlayStation Portable * NEOGEO Station (SNKPlaymore) * Salamander Portable (Konami) * TwinBee Portable (Konami) Wii * Virtual Console – Mega Drive, Master System, MSX, Arcade (Sega) WiiWare * Gradius ReBirth (Konami) * Contra ReBirth (Konami) * Castlevania: The Adventure ReBirth (Konami) Wii U * Virtual Console - Game Boy Advance (Nintendo) Xbox 360 * Otomedius G (Konami) * Mushihimesama Futari (CAVE) * Capcom Arcade Cabinet (Capcom) [[Sega Ages|'Sega Vintage Collection']] *''Sega Vintage Collection: Golden Axe'' (Sega) *''Sega Vintage Collection: Streets of Rage'' (Sega) *''Sega Vintage Collection: Monster World'' (Sega) *''Sega Vintage Collection: Alex Kidd & Co.'' (Sega) *''Sega Vintage Collection: ToeJam & Earl'' (Sega) Xbox One * Battle Garegga Rev.2016 * Dangun Feveron *''Mega Man X Legacy Collection'' (partial) (Capcom) * Castlevania Anniversary Collection (Konami) *''Contra Anniversary Collection'' (Konami) References External links * Category:Video game companies of Japan Category:Video game development companies